Two Minds
by LifelessRaven
Summary: Cassandra the sarcastic yet observant part of the duo. Jessie the short tempered yet determined part of the duo. Read on as two best friends sink into the world of Greek Gods, Half-Bloods, Cyclops, Minotaurs, and many more, while trying not to kill each other.
1. Prologue

**AN**: Ok! So this is my first time writing a Fanfic I hope u dudes won't be disappointed too much. I worked really hard on it so leave a review!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

_**Prologue - Cass POV:**_

You've heard of Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians series right? Well I got to tell you, he did a great job explaining everything that happens in the Greek world. Especially with the events that recently happened. I don't know how or where he gets his information, but it really doesn't concern me. I don't really care either. The whole adventure with Cronus and the other stupid, dumb Titians has nothing to do with me. That's all old news. What really matters is what's happening now. Okay, so anyway you're most likely thinking "Who the hell is this?" My name is Cassandra and I'm here along with my best friend Jessie (who will be writing shortly) to tell you about how we got to camp half-blood.

Just to run over a few things about myself. I was born in Athens. I know what you're thinking, I am I fully Greek? No, I am not my father is actually Chinese. I'm pretty sure my mom was Greek though, but I don't know for sure. My dad doesn't really talk about her much, but I don't really mind. Anyway, although I was born there, I only lived in Athens for a year, when I was two we moved to England and we've lived there ever since. My father is a business man that works overseas, nothing more to it than that. It's been a year since I last saw him, we still talk and he sends me money once every month so I'm good to live on my own for a while.

If there's any way to describe how I look like, then it would be a normal Asian girl. Black hair, partly tanned, tall and normal brown eyes. Personally, I don't care about what I look like nor do I care about what other people look like.

Now the reason why I suddenly wanted to write this is because lately I've felt like I'm being watched. I don't know if Jessie senses it or not, but the feeling is not pleasant. It's like I have to watch my back carefully from now on. The minuet I let my guard down, I can feel someone ready to throw knives at me or impale me with a sword. When I told Jessie she said I was just being paranoid. But when I just look at her, I could tell that she was thinking about it the moment I mentioned it to her. That's why I created this journal. It's so I could write down all the things that has happened to us so far. That's pretty much covers the basics of what you need to know about me.

Today was a Saturday like any other. The sun was so hot you could practically fry an egg on the road, I saw the old man with his nasty pigeons, and I heard the irritating construction noises that were coming from the next street. I was going to my best friend Jessie's house. We don't live very far apart, but it's still a good five minuet walking distance. Well taking out my keys and unlocking the door, I took notice that her house is as big as ever. No surprise there. Her parents are completely loaded.

Having a copy of her house keys is pretty convenient. There's actually a very hilarious story of how I got the keys. One day, Jessie was asleep and wouldn't answer the door when I came to visit her. Obviously I'm not going to stand there all day. It was the perfect time to get creative.

I stood there in front of the door trying to think of a way to get through. The idea of picking a lock just suddenly popped into my head. It wasn't a bad idea except for the fact that it was the first time I ever tried picking a lock. When I pulled the paper clip out, the lock's teeth snapped off. When she found out she got so mad that she grabbed her bag and ran outside and came back later with a second key yelling "YOU DO THAT A SECOND TIME AND I'LL THROW YOU OFF THE THIRD STORY WINDOW!" to be truthful it was amusing watching her freak out.

Sometimes I wonder who she gets her temper from. I never met her dad and her mom never raised her voice before. Even though neither of us has ever seen her dad, I have my suspicions that she gets it from him. But then there's the fact that she could have rubbed off of her step-dad. I guess I'll never know.

I stepped inside and heard Jessie yelling about something. She gets angry so often I tend to lose track of what she's angry about. "Dude what's wrong?" I didn't have to be a genius to figure out that school was the problem. All it took was one glance at her. Her face was red from yelling and her hand was still on the phone that was recently slammed down from fury. I knew she just got a call from the school saying that we were expelled.

"I CAN'T GOD DAMN BELIEVE THEM! WE DIDN'T DO NOTHING WRONG! THAT SCHOOL AND ITS SHI-"I stopped her before she could say anything else.

"I know, but there's really nothing we can do about it. We were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. So what if we were eye witnesses to a street fight. That doesn't mean we fought with anybody. The school just cares too much about their reputation, there's nothing more to it." I knew she was still mad but it really doesn't change the fact that we're expelled.

"Fine, but still it's the third time this year! Why do all the bad things happen to us? It's like the whole world is against us! " I couldn't blame her for getting all worked up. This happens to us all the time. It is getting pretty annoying but like I said before; there's really is nothing we can do about it.

Settling into the couch, I took a look around the house. Jessie had told me that her mom and step-dad came back yesterday to drop of some things from their recent business trip. She wasn't all too happy to see them. They would always leave right after. But I knew better. She was somewhat glad to see them after a full year of living in this huge empty house.

I saw some huge boxes piled up in a corner. I could tell they were most likely art works of newbie artists. Jessie's parents always had a thing for overpriced paintings from one hit wonder artists. It never surprises me how they all cost more than three of my houses. I could tell its all amateur work. When growing up in England there's really nothing much else that interested me besides painting and sketching. So I took hold of my studies in art over here.

Later that morning, Jessie came back into her room after _accidently_ breaking a few vases that were from Italy. She sat down on her bed with a flop and had look of steel and stupidity. "And there goes my monthly allowance" was the first thing she said.

"This is what happens when you let your anger take over. Don't you still have last months saved up in your stash?" Jessie keeps a stash of money in a secret component we built on the inside one of her bookcases. I even built in an alarm for her and installed it in. When someone triggers the component incorrectly a small needle will come out from the side and stabs the intruder's hand. Jessie thinks she should keep a hidden stash just in case she runs away or if she needs the money for emergencies like this.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me." I sighed. Sometimes my memory fails to remember how forgetful she is sometimes. But then again… I'm pretty forgetful myself.

Jessie spent some time thinking and calming down from her little outburst that happened moments ago. I'm just glad she isn't destroying any more expensive gifts from her parents. I just feel sorry for the poor Italian vases that had to feel her wrath.

"Hey dude? Could you go grab some coffee from the café?" asked Jessie. "Go get it yourse-" I cut myself off before I could say anymore. "Yeah okay. But you got to wait. Around this time of day there's always a tone of people lining up for a cup of coffee."

Usually I would tell her to get it herself, but when I think about all the events that just recently happened this morning, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. She's got a short temper and getting her to wait in line for coffee is most likely not the smartest thing to do right now.

The café didn't feel right when I walked in for some reason. Usually there would be the owner there to greet me or Jessie good morning whenever we came. But today he wasn't there. Instead of the good old Mr. Taro, there was an old, skinny, mean looking woman standing in front of the counter staring down at every single customer that went up to take an order.

She shifted her eyes around still glaring at everyone until those eyes stopped at me. The old woman looked at me with shocked yet devious eyes. That was strange because I swear I never seen her in my life. Why was she so shocked when she saw me? Lucky for me, by the time it was my turn to order, a different employ had replaced that women. _Man… that was a relief…_ I quickly took the two coffees and maneuvered my way through the crowd of people in the morning rush hour.

I walked out of the café with two cups of coffee and started towards Jessie's house. _Holding two coffees and unlocking a door is harder than I thought…_ As I reached the front door of Jessie's house a huge sharp blade landed right next to my face with a thud. It landed with the tip wedged into the brick wall.

"WHOA!" I freaked out and jerked to the right well falling down on my knees. I knocked over a statue as I try to break my fall. *_CRACK*_ I can hear it as it comes down loud. _Great. Another broken million dollar worth masterpiece._ I studied the blade that was sticking out of the wall. It was long, thick and looked like it was made for actual combat. _It doesn't look like it's made out of metal… it looks like… bronze…_ Jessie came running out the door.

"WHAT IN ALL THE GODS NAME IS GOING ON OUT HERE? WHY IS THERE A BLADE STUCK ON THE HOUSE?" I didn't know how to respond but there was one thing I knew. We had to move and move fast. I don't know why but I had a feeling whatever that just tried to kill me won't miss the next time.

I stood up and yanked the blade out of the brick wall. For some reason I have a feeling it might become useful later on. I kicked away the reaming statue pieces and pushed her inside the house. She slammed the door shut well sliding the dead bolt in.

"That was way too close." I said. I place the knife on the nearest table and collapsed on the couch. Going to the café to get coffee was a complete waste of time. We can't drink it now since it's all over the front door.

"What happened out there? I was just reading a book when I heard something crash to the floor outside." Jessie panicked. "And then I find you on the ground with what use to be my statue!"

"Then I see a knife sticking out of my wall! A knife!" yelled Jessie. If I don't stop her now she's going to yell her way through the rest of the day. "Okay, Okay I get it, I get it. To be honest here, I really don't know what happened." I said. "I just came back from the café after getting our coffees. When I was going to unlock the door that's when the knife came in and landed near my face!"

We spent the next several minutes trying to figure out what had happen back outside. Nothing came to our minds. My thoughts wandered back to that old women I saw at the café. "Hey, you know how Mr. Taro always greets us when we go to his café right?"

"Yeah, but what does it have to do with the fact that you almost got your head skewered?" stated Jessie. "It probably has nothing to do with what just happened but I thought you should know. Instead of Mr. Taro there was this old lady who kept glaring at everybody…" I said.

Jessie laughed "I wonder if that's his evil sister he keeps talking about. Did she scare you off or something? Was her stare that bad?"

"No… it wasn't that… It was the fact that she looked surprised when she saw me. And then there's the fact that she left very quickly…" It was weird. Not only had she disappeared so fast, but it also seemed like she just erased her existence from this world. The employ that took over her shift looked like he was there all morning. It may have only been a mere couple of minutes, but I knew that the day I stepped into the café that morning, our lives were about to get a whole lot worse.

_**End of Chapter…**_

AN: Ok! So that was the first chapter! let me know what u dudes think by reviewing and THANKS!


	2. Chapter 1

OK! HELLO Fanfiction readers! It is me J! So myself and Editor worked REALLY hard on both the first and this chapter! And DUDES I REALLY LIKE THIS ONE SHE MAKED IT LOOK AMAZING!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PRIDE AND JOY INTO THESE CHARACTERS SAME GOES FOR EDITOR**

_**Chapter 1 – Jessie POV:**_

When I think of all the _great_ things that happen so far, I would say it's been a good day. But then again, I'd be lying to you. This week has been ten times more chaotic then it should have been. First I find out Cass and I got expelled from school because we watched a street fight! Then I walk outside to not only see my statue broken into tiny pieces, but a knife that was inches away from her face. Right now at this very moment, I'm having a panic attack due to short, ranged breaths and strange shadows appearing out of nowhere. Or, at least what I think are shadows….

I think I'm at the last straw here. No, scratch that. I KNOW I'm at the last straw here! I think I'm ready to start pulling my bloody hair out! It's hard enough to even stand knowing the fact that someone might be right there at the front of my door-steps ready to gut me and cut my life short. He's probably going to stab me so bad that every single one of my internal organs will looks like a bloody mess. I doubt anyone would ever recognize any of my organs.

_Man…. who knows what happened to Cass outside…_ it was hard to tell what she was thinking. Her face had a blank look, and the pams of her hands were red from the friction of breaking her fall. She only gets that look when she's thinking. What in the name of all gods would she be thinking at a time like that! Sadly the mystery of that question is still unknown to me.

I know that the first few entries might be boring, but bear with me to the end, Dude. I don't want to go through it either, but Cass says that you have to have an introduction. I really don't understand why, but arguing with her is going to get me nowhere. So here goes.

I was born in Venice, Italy (You know, the country shaped like a boot?) in April XX. I lived there for around two 2 years at most. Both my Mom and Step-Dad are Chinese. I don't really know much about my Dad nor have I ever met him. My Mom doesn't really talk much about him. I figure it's a sensitive topic for her, so I leave it at that. The only thing I do know about him is he's my Dad (obviously) and he left me and my Mom when I was born ( I don't know how I feel about that…). Both of my parents work as overseas business associates; the income is really good that's why I live in this nutshell of a house. That's pretty much all I know about their jobs. Working overseas means I don't see them very often so I never had the chance to ask them formally.

Even when they do come and visit (Every six to seven months) they never stuck around too long. I think the longest they spent in the house without running back to work was about two days. It defiantly gets me mad but I don't say anything about it. I did try in the past, but all it got me was a disappointed mother and an angry step-father.

I don't' really know how to describe my outer appearance. So I'd say black eyes, short, brown/reddish hair (I dyed it one too many times), and partly tan skin. Yes, a normal looking Chinese girl if I do say so myself.

Anyway, down to the real business. I can't really explain how I've been feeling lately, but I'll try. Soon after Cass left my house that day I got to thinking. There were so many questions wandering around my head. _Where did the knife come from? Why was it aimed at Cass's head? Who would want to kill Cass? What would they gain from killing Cass? And what would happen next?_

The questions in my head kept coming and coming. Thinking really drains me. These never ending questions just won't stop ramming though my brain! When I got to my bed every single last bit of strength I had for the day disappeared. Just like that. For the rest of the day I just slept. I closed my eyes, pulled up my blankets and dozed off to the world of unconsciousness.

_*Thump Thump*_ I sat straight up and rubbed my half asleep eyes. _What the…?_ The sound of footsteps filled my ears. Reappearing shadows flickered in the corner of my eyes. I blinked owlishly and removed the blanket from my legs. I strained my ears to pick up the sound of footsteps just to make sure it wasn't my imagination.

_*Thump Thump* _That was defiantly not some fantasy noise that was made up from my head.

Instead of hiding under the covers or finding somewhere to hide, I did the stupid things I always do. I didn't think twice and went after the footsteps. Defiantly not the smartest things I should be doing. I'm pretty sure there would be lots of girls who would most likely start to cry under the bed sheets hoping not to get killed, but not me. I'm probably digging my own grave here. I mean, there could be an axe murder out there and I'm just walking straight for them. Cass almost got her head skewered by some weird looking knife moments ago. It's not hard to believe that there could be a killer lurking in the shadows of my house.

_Strange… why does this person's presence seem familiar?_ You see, a couple of weeks ago while I was walking to school I got this feeling that someone was watching me. I don't know who it was or what it was but the pressure of their aura was so overwhelming it hurt even to stand. _Wait. Last week Cass was talking about the difference between the feel of an aura and the feel of….Ugh… I can't remember… What was it? _I racked though my brain, trying to find that conversation of Auras and…. Killer Intent! That's it! It's Killer Intent that I was feeling!

But now I'm not sure if this is the time to be celebrating the fact that I just remembered one of my old conversations I had weeks ago. Especially since I just found out someone's out to chop my life short.

I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I made sure my footsteps went soundlessly as possible. I could feel my heart beat loudly against my chest. It's beating so loud I swear anyone with ears could hear it. Hopefully whoever's out there has bad ears. I didn't hear any more of their footsteps but the uneasy feeling was still churning through my stomach. I made a quick check through the other hallways and near-by rooms, but there was no one jumping up in the air with a bloody chainsaw. That was close. For a second there I really thought there would be someone in there. I sighed. _Now to check downstairs…_

I've been feeling uneasy lately. I feel like I have no other choice but to take a quick glance behind my back every so often. Turning around just to see if anyone was behind me every few minutes is not comfortable in anyways possible. People give me weird looks too. I swear, every time I'm alone and all by myself, I feel like someone's going to come up behind me and gut me to death. Maybe if I'm not careful, that might actually happen.

_*Thump Thump*_ There it is again! Now I'm for sure it's not my imagination.

I walked down stares following the steps that slowly faded away. As much as I didn't want it to, the stairs creaked and squeaked every step I took. I tried to make my footsteps lighter, but nothing's going to keep these hundred year old stairs from making as much noise as they possibly can. The moment the house was quiet, out of the corner of my eye a shadow appeared for a blank second. I didn't know what it was, but whatever had got into my house that night will be back. I know it will.

"What are you doing?" asked Cass

I groaned, rolled over the couch and sat up. My neck feels stiff from sleeping on the couch all night. I raise my arms and stretch as much as I can to relive my back. I scratched my head and stared at her for a brief second wondering if something like last night had ever happened to her. She looks back at me with questioning eyes well holding a mug of green tea. Nothing probably happened to her.

"Nothing. I must have slept walked again. Man, why did my parents have to buy such uncomfortable couches?" I complained. My neck was still sore and my back felt rough. This was the first time in years since I last sleepwalked.

Sleepwalking was something that happened to me a lot when I was younger. Before my parents went into the whole overseas business thing, they used to be at home all the time. My step-dad always told me that in the middle of the night he would find me with my head inside the freezer. I would stand there all night if I could. He told me I looked awake when I stood there. He also said that I wouldn't leave until he or my Mom pushed me back up the stairs. But as I got older, the sleepwalking rates started to decrease to the point where I don't do it anymore.

I was still feeling pretty tried and last night's sleep wasn't the best. I went back to the couch and closed my eyes for a few seconds to regain my energy.

"Hey! Don't you go falling asleep on me! Wake up; I need to go buy some food! I'm running low." yelled Cass.

"Okay, Okay. I'm up, I'm up!" I rolled off the couch and stood for a while trying to get my balance back. I had slept with my head on the ground all night. I'm surprised that the blood rushing through my head didn't kill me.

As we were walking to the grocery store for a sudden moment I could feel my stomach tighten and my footsteps quickened. That pressure was on me again, but this time the pressure was worse than before. It was as if blades were being pushed down my back in and through my chest.

"What's wrong dude?" Cass looked at me in a strange way and quickened her own walking speed to match mine.

"Nothing, just a sore back, you know the usual. I guess this is what I get for sleeping on the couch all night." To be truthful this has happened before but this time was much worst.

"Do you need something for it? I've always got remedies for everything," she said proudly.

"No its okay. I just need to sleep in a better position and on an actual bed. That's all."

Cass left to go ahead with the shopping while I walked home. Gods, the way home couldn't have been any worse. Just before we left there was a minor car crash. We had to take the long way, and now that I'm going home I have to take the same way back.

Every step I took was hell. Every part of my back was in unbelievable pain. _I really shouldn't have slept on the couch last night!_ I was about to cross the street that lead me straight to my house until I saw this dark figure up ahead. _What the….?_

Why would someone just stand there in the middle of the streets?It seemed like no one noticed him since there was no one out here. The man started to walk. He climb up the steps of my house and stood there in front of my door.

_Why did he go to my house? Do I know him? _Questions were hammering my brain once more. _Is he one of those creepy sales guys? _

I found it weird how there was a man covered in black from head to toe and he was just simply standing in front of my porch in Brooklyn. What a strange guy…

My stomach started to churn as the figure turned his head to me from across the street. My heart thumped loudly and I started feeling my nerves going haywire. He slowly walked over to my direction until a car suddenly came and ran right past the man. _Well that shouldn't have happened…_

I couldn't do anything but stand there in shock as that a car just ran right through a man like the person driving didn't even see anybody. What really got me going was the fact that it ran through him like he was some kind of illusion. I mean it was unbelievable! Impossible! Never once in my life have I ever seen something like that. I've seen magic tricks and freak shows (Not that their freaks) but something like that tops the cake. It was incredibly scary and amazing! I don't think I'll ever see something like that again!

I shook my head to keep my thoughts from running wild and put my attention back on the man. He was still slowly approaching me well I stood there frozen in place. Every single one of my instincts told me to run and never look back.

I was just about ready to turn around and sprint as fast as I can, but he moved so fast he I didn't even have the chance to react. He appeared right in front of me. He slowly lifted his head to face me. In a monotone voice he leaned closer to me and said "You must run while you can, it will not be long until they come for you and for her."

Struck by what he said I just stood there in confusion, running that one sentence over and over again.

_Come here for me and for her? Who is this other girl? Why are they coming for us?_

Before I could even ask he rushed right past me and disappeared into the morning mist. My body felt drained from energy. My vision blurred well a crash of dizziness overcame me. The streets tilted left and I felt my knees buckle in exhaustion. I could feel my body come crashing down with the streets to the floor. The darkness crept in the corners of my sight until I could see nothing at all…

_**End of Chapter… **_

SO! What did you think? Did u love it? Like it? hate it? Leave a review and let us know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **HELLOOO FANFICTION PEOPLE! This is Editor-san writing right now! Author-san dumped the updating chapter work to me because her internet is down or something…. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I usually spend two days editing but family stuff came up and I took longer than expected but it turned out okay.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_**Chapter 2- Cass's POV**_

It's raining outside and here I am sitting inside a café sipping my coffee as the soft sound of the piano drags throughout the quite shop. I needed some time to think about what had happened after I left the market. That little scene kept playing in my head over and over again.

_Flashback_

_I was walking across the street that was right in front of Jessie's house, dragging my well hour-worth shopping. I struggled to keep my bags from tumbling down the hill when a dark figure from the opposite direction had practically bulldozed against my shoulder without a word and pounded ahead of me._

_I huffed. What type of person pushes past someone without apologizing!? He almost made me drop my bags! Still fuming from the ungrateful stranger, I continued my way towards my destination. I'm still pretty far away from her house, but I can see the roof peeking out of the other mansions. _

_I look ahead and finally arrive at her street. It's usually empty at this time. I turned my head around and caught the sight of Jessie lying face down on the sidewalk. _

"_What the…?" I ran up to her and pushed her up in a sitting position. "Dude! Jessie! Hey! What happened? Dude wake up! Dammit!" I noticed her face was red and sweat was forming on her forehead. I took out a wad of tissues from my pockets and wiped her face. She was burning up fast. This was really troubling. There was no one around to call for help in this quiet neighborhood. I left my bags in the middle of the road and dragged her towards the house. _

_It took a very long time to get her up the stairs and into her room, but I managed to do it in record time. It was obvious that she had a fever, but the question was how she got it. From what I saw this morning, she looked perfectly fine. There were no signs of any sickness or anything that could have told me she was feeling un-well. _

_Just a couple of hours later, I find her practically half-dead and ready to burst into flames, in the middle of the road? It doesn't make any sense._

_After a day or so, Jessie woke up. Soon I saw her walking down the stairs. It wasn't really new. She had gotten fevers before in the past and since her parents are always away, the job of taking care of her would obviously go to me. It would be the same for me since my Dad also works away from home most of the time._

"_What in all the gods names are you doing?" she said. It was around noon and I was rummaging the fridge for some food. It was time for lunch anyway._

_I gave her a grin, "What does it looking like? I'm looking for food, you owe me big time" She stood there for a good five minutes watching me looking around the kitchen._

"_Hey why are you still standing there? Hurry up and come down, I need to drop by old man Taro's cafe and pick up some morning coffee" _

_She still stood there but this time with a blank look in her eyes. I didn't like that look. _

"_I need you to leave me alone for a day or two Cass… I… I need some time to think about some things the just happened and you know… other stuff so just go on without me for now I'll call you back after" Well that was new. I gave her a scowl but left her alone and left without a word. This definitely was more troubling than expected._

_Flashback End_

It's hard to say that I kept my cool through everything, but I did it most of the time. Now here I am still sitting in the same spot I was sitting at for the past hour. The rain had gotten heavier and so did the sound of the piano. I didn't know why but everything that had lead up to this point of me just thinking through things has really made me let my guard down. Even if it's just for a second.

The way she had gotten a fever was just way too random. Like I said before, she was perfectly fine at one moment, and the next just went all wrong. Then there's the fact that she was in the middle of the road looking half dead. The events that happened so far were a long way from normal everyday living. But for some reason it feels normal. Or maybe it's something else. The first time I almost got my head skewered was definitely the first clue I got. Life has a funny way of throwing curve balls at you. But in this case I think I should change it to; 'Life has a funny way of throwing knives at you'…

But why did I treat it like stuff like that was going to happen all the time for the rest of my life? I knew at that time that panicking was not the right answer, but still. It was like on pure intuition that I knew what to do. Was it intuition? No, instinct is the right word. It was pure instinct to react that way.

I sat there for a couple more minutes until a quite yet surprisingly solid sound had broken my train of thoughts. Turns out it was the first note of the soft piano being changed into the sweet and free sound of jazz. While listening to the notes of pure freedom the music suddenly stops. The room starts spinning and the energy I had earlier disappeared. All around me was pure darkness.

I didn't know where to go, but I did know I couldn't hide even if I wanted to. Everything looked blurred and hazy. It feels like a dream. I quickly started to run over things that just happened before I passed out into the darkness.

First I was sitting in café thinking about the pasted events of the week. Then my thoughts were interrupted by jazz music (As much as it annoys me). And finally, I ended up in here. What is going on?

"Hello? Anyone? If anyone can hear me, answer me!" I called out. No one answered.

I cursed silently. I quickly scanned the area to make sure I am alone and to my relief, I was. It's hard to understand what's happening to you when no one's here to help. But then again… it's probably better like that. There's no telling who the good or bad guy here. However, I've learned over many years that when you can't figure it out, you say screw it, but in this situation I can't really leave that problem as it is. I start to fiddle around and think.

_I am in an unknown place with nothing but my wits. Wonderful._ I slowly start to walk forward. The hallway that I'm going through is small and narrow like it was meant for only a limited number of people to pass by. Its dark, doesn't smell pleasant and the only things lighting my way are the lighted flame torches.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _Tch… This place is horrible. The smell gets worse as I get closer to the end of the hallway… Strange… _

All my thoughts were pushed aside when I heard two voices furiously whispering to each other. My heartbeat quickens and I took slow, quiet steps forward. I mentally slapped myself for being careless. _Of course there would be people here! Why did I even think for a second that I was alone!? Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

I stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart. I continued to follow the whispering noise. I strained my ears to hear where the noise was coming from. The closer I get the more and more it sounds like they are talking from a far. I hear the first voice talking in a determined voice, and then I hear the second voice whispering quietly and warily as if he was scared of someone hearing them. I take a couple more steps forward and turn my head slightly to get an earful of the conversation.

"_- Doesn't matter as long as we get them"_

"_- The master will not be please"_

"_Don't worry we'll get them"_

"_You remember the Goal right?"_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever"_

"_The master's approaches stand guard!"_

The sound of the voices drifted away as the new following cries of help and the sound of what listens to be slashes continued even after I walked away from the sounds. I grimaced. It's not hard to figure what happened to them…

"I want to leave," I kept whispering to myself. Everything that's been happening has been way too much to take in within a couple of days I can't take it for very much longer. It's too confusing.

A strong gust of wind blew through the hallway and put out the row of torches that were lighting my way. My eyes widen and I felt the wave of panic hit me hard. I held my breath waiting for someone to check the hallway. Fortunately, no one came. It seems that strong winds come to this hallway very often. Great. That's one problem down, what about the next? My only way to see through this darkness just literally blew away! I slowly took small steps forward well stretching my arms out to feel for a wall. It really was too dark to see anything. My fingers brushed against the bumpy surface. Well using the wall as a guide, I continued to walk through the never ending darkness.

I squinted my eyes and pushed up my glasses when I saw a light appeared in the far distance of the darkness. I sighed in relief. It doesn't seem like I'm going to stay in the dark forever. I followed the little glimmer of light that seemed to be growing in size. As I get closer to the light everything slowly starts to feel hazy and warm. This light, airy feeling leaves me feeling tried and kind of sleepy for some reason. Right after I walked into the light, some sort of hand or what seemed like it reached out to me. I reach back even knowing full well that I have no idea who this hand belongs to. But it feels right like I know there's going to be no trouble. The hand fully pulled me out of the darkness and into a bright blinding flash of light. As I was being pulled in, a whisper so soft brushed right against my ear. It was hard to hear what the person was saying. The voice was so gentle. It felt like feathers brushing against my cheeks. The airy atmosphere feels like a dream. A dream that will lull anyone to _sleep_.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up as quickly as I can. I found myself back at the café. _Was I asleep? What happened in there? Was it a dream? Why did the whole thing seemed so real? _ The questions were slamming down through my mind so fast that I felt light-headed for a pretty long time. I needed to calm down or I'll go crazy.

No matter how many times I tried to remember what that voice whispered before I blacked out I just couldn't remember what it was. I had a feeling it was important, that if I didn't remember it everything would be over. Like the world is going to end or something. _What was it?_ I started to think more, the more I did that the more I tired myself out so I decided to go home.

I reached my apartment in record time and started towards the building entrance. I saw a suspicious, dark figure blocking my way. Annoyed as I was, I couldn't help but to think that the dark figure over there looked just like the one I had seen earlier in the week right before I had found Jessie on the sidewalk. He gave off an unsettling feeling that I just couldn't shake off. The figure walked up to me. I braced myself for what would happen next but I couldn't move for some reason the inner and outer sides of my body were frozen, it was almost like I was paralyzed. My heart started to beat loudly. Panic washed over me and the feeling of dread approached.

_Dammit… I can't even twitch my fingers…_

The man looked at me but I couldn't see his face clearly it had already darkened outside. I was glaring at him as hard as I could. The man gave me to what seemed to be a grin of some sort and walked away leaving a note.

"_All stories have different endings. One must keep track of all the knowledge they obtain in a single life. Those who make mistakes are simply human, but take one wrong turn and the story will be alternated."_

I read the note in confusion. Light, cool air blew through my face. The words in the note were like a trigger to my memories. I remembered what the voice had whispered during the act of releasing me from the darkness.

"_Must it be your choice or the other's. Everything will lead up to the house of the Gods. There is no escape. Only trials and loss"_

_**End of Chapter…**_

Yaay! Second chapter done! I don't know when the third chapter will come out. It all depends on Author-san. Again, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! =w= __


End file.
